The present invention relates to reinforced concrete structures and, in particular, to a retainer clip for use with concrete form ties for retention of reinforcing rods.
The construction of reinforced concrete structures requires that reinforcing materials therein, such as reinforcing rod, be secured during pouring. Conventionally, reinforcing rod has been secured in place by tie wire. Typically, tie wire is applied manually in one of several configurations using both hands, and connects the reinforcing rod to other intersecting reinforcing rods or structures internal to the concrete structure to be poured.
Because of the labor costs involved, the lack of ready access to some locations, and the possibility of injury to workers due to the wire or the location, numerous specially configured devices have been developed for specific tasks relating to concrete construction. For example, to position reinforcing rods relative to forms, various chair devices support reinforcing rods above bottom forms used to produce horizontal floor slabs. Form ties, were developed to separate opposing forms defining vertical wall slabs, and have long included notches in their upper edges to further support and partially restrain reinforcing rods positioned therein.
Where notched form ties are used to produce vertical slabs, reinforcing rods placed thereon are either secured by tie wire, or remain only partially restrained against lateral movement by the edges of the notches. Because the access between vertical forms to secure rods with tie wire is typically limited, the labor cost and risks to workmen are increased when securing rods to form ties with tie wire. Left unsecured, however, reinforcing rods may dislodge from the notches when concrete is being poured, producing an inferior result.
Accordingly, the need exists for further improvements in devices which both space and secure reinforcing rods positioned on notched form ties used in concrete construction.